Flynn Rider and the Magical Hair
by shortielocks
Summary: Flynn Rider is not merely human. He is something much more, than he knows. All he knows is that he's been stuck in Camp Half Blood since his birth and to keep him safe no quest has been granted in his name nor will the camp leader call him by his real name. This year he isn't going to stand for it and when the camp needs a hero, he will stand up. Is it safe? Of course, not!
1. Chapter 1

Being the son of Hermes, many don't see you at all. Father like son, is all they think. You don't pick up a newspaper, see that there has been a robbery and automatically think, _That must be one of Hermes many many many children. _

Yes, I'm prone to stealing and being a dick but who isn't?

"Flynn, you coming?" Aladdin, another Hermes son, asked as he ran past towards the lake. All the Hermes children had a same trait - they were all nothing alike. All Athena's children had either blonde hair and/or grey eyes: Aphrodite's were all stunningly beautiful and Apollo's could shoot arrows without even looking. Yet with Hermes, all he had to do was claim you and that was it and then thrown into a cramped barn-looking house with all the other people that have been forgotten.

Usually everyone would go down together, all the cabins would mingle. Not today. Oh no. This week the camp has decided that there will be a weekly tournament. No one can talk to any other House just incase someone spills confidentially tactically plans. (Believe me, the people in here are unbelievable competitive.) Today is the day we find out what today's challenge is and tomorrow we will find out who will be out of the tournament. This year it isn't going to be Hermes cabin that are first out, again. Not this time.

"Well well well, it's no surprise that Eugene Fitzherbert is late." Philoctetes bleated as he chewed on a pinecone. Before you freak out, many of the 'people' in my world aren't really what they assume to be in your world. Phil is a satyr (half-man and half-goat) in my world but in yours he is a NYC taxi driver. Still has the same personality - grumpy and stubborn. Some fellow campers say that he is kind, protective, caring and has a good-heart. Maybe he uses Mist on everyone else so they don't see the real him. _Oh aren't I the lucky one?!_

"It's Flynn Rider."

Quickly, Phil looked around at the trees and up at the sky. "You are late and talking back. Just sit down boy."

It took a lot of willpower not to talk back again. I don't like being called that name nor treated like a child. Aladdin pulled on his sleeve to make him actually sit down because I would have a staring contest with Phil to see who would snap first.

"If you want a quest, what must you do?"

"Train." someone spoke.

"Correct." Phil smiled as he trotted back and forth on the built stage for him. It took him a while to continue with what he was going to say as he got distracted by something in the crowd. Whatever it was quickened his thinking process while grossing Phil out. "So this week we are having a tournament which I know you are all looking forward to. I can see the Ares kids and all pumped for this so I will quicken this up before Li Shang's vein pops in his head.

"When you go back to your cabins, except you Eugene-"

"Why no me?" I interrupting not particularly caring.

"Because I say so. There is a parcel. Open it and read the riddle carefully. You should be prepared by dawn to start the task that is at hand. I look forward to it." With a clap of his hands, everyone rushed off to find out what the first assignment would be. People pushed, barged, barreled to their cabin not caring who got trampled on. And I would be one of those people, if Phil hadn't made me stay back. I watched all the other kids fight their way up the hill, dispersing into their selected cabins.

I turned around to see Phil stepping up onto a stool, so that he is the same height as me. Those eyes hold so much hatred for me. It's no wonder why I haven't got a quest yet. "Can we just get to the point, Phil?"

"Think you are all smart and special because you are a ..." Phil frowned, looking conflicted in what to say. He shook his had and went onto a different topic. "All you wannabe heroes are the same. I've trained all those would-be heroes. Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus. A lot of 'yeuseus'. I haven't been able to get anyone good enough to pass of as a hero since the Gods were in Greece - not this disgusting country."

"Hey, the US is a great place."

"I used to be thin and have muscles. Do you wanna know why? Because there weren't any fast food chains."

"Did you call me here so I could hear you complain about Taco Bell?"

Phil looked at me with an are-you-serious expression. "Taco bell? Gods, don't be serious. No I've called you over as I may have a little quest for you."

"Seriously?" I asked gobsmacked.

"Yes I am. You have to go into New York and bring back a McDonald's meal for me." Phil laughed falling off his stool. The little satyr rolled on the floor trying to get air back into his lungs. Watching the little fur ball made it hard for me not to pick up his stool and hit him over the head with it. Phil knew how desperate I was to get a quest. Every year I would put my hand up to take part in one. I've been a year round camper for my whole life and, not trying to sound spoilt or a temper tantrum toddler, but it's my turn. I started to turn away, angry at him, but he called me back apologizing about his behaviour. "Come on Eugene-"

"My name is FLYNN RIDER!"

"Jeez, calm down. Don't need to shout." He glared, looking up into the sky.

"Why do you always look up into the sky whenever I say my real name?"

With a sigh, Phil heaved himself up onto his stool. "Listen kid, you are different to the rest at camp."

"Yeah because I showed up at the entrance of camp as a newborn. I get it - I don't understand life outside this camp."

"No that's no it, Eugene. I'm protecting you."

"Almighty Eric is the one that needs protecting, he's Poseidon's son."

"You are something more than him. You are what they want."

"I'm a son of Hermes. H.E.R.M.E.S. There are thousands of us."

"None like you. It's about time you found out."

An angry mob of all the campers with a clear division, marched down to where we were interrupting me from asking any more questions. From just a quick look at where the head of cabins appeared, the odd and Even cabins had divided. Being head of the Hermes cabin, and by the looks of my fellow cabin, I'd not be happy with the trail that is occurring tomorrow either.

Phil looked out to the loud audience and coughed lightly before shouting, "QUIET." In the distance a few birds scattered into the air. A few nymphs and dryads stopped dancing in mid flow. The other satyrs dropped their musical pipes to stop and stare at the noise that is occurring by the lake. Even I was stunned. Yeah, Phil was loud with his mannerisms but never vocally. "For the love of the Gods, what is a matter?"

"There is double the amount of them compared to us. We have two cabins empty - Zeus' and Artemis'. Even then it wouldn't match the amount of people in Hermes cabin." Aurora snapped, pointing at all of the left side. The problem with number eleven cabin is that all the children of the minor gods; the demigods who aren't claimed by their God parent and all the children Hermes has, are all bunched together. "That is not fair by my calculations."

I found Aladdin in the crowd and waved him over to give me the message.

"_The teams of even and odd shall fight_

_Together they will finally unite,_

_yet if one team fails_

_then the end awakes in their trails."_

"Being a daughter of Athena, I'm sure you could come up with a strategy to beat us." I pointed out, after throughly reading what the message suggested. It took me a few attempts but no one needs to know that. "And well done for pointing out the obvious, as usual. We are not stupid."

"But you still have one of the Big Three."

"Take him then."

An protest from everyone on the odd side echoed through the trees. Clearly getting rid of Poseidon's son was not on everyone's agenda. Peter, a son of Apollo, yanked my arm pulling me to a little area where all the odd head of cabin's were. It was a little bit quieter and, thankfully, any noise we made would be masked by the continuing objections. "What you playing at? We need him."

I chuckled, "No we don't. If you take out Athena's cabin all the rest couldn't fight for toffee."

"He does have a point." Ralph, a son of Hephaestus, shrugged.

"I'm standing right here," Eric snapped. "I would like to make my own decision on the matter if that is fine with you."

Shang glowered, stopping the guy from walking back to Phil. "Listen here, Seaweed. I'm in charge here and -"

"You are not in charge." I interrupted. Every year he thinks he's in charge, every year we all fail to get past his cabin, the offspring of Ares.

"Are you then, little thief?"

"Why not?"

"You think you can make these people into men?"

"Not all because we do have girls too."

Shang huffed, "Don't act stupid with me, Rider."

"Don't ask stupid questions." I responded, seizing up to the brute.

"Ok you guys," Ralph butted in, pulling me away from Shang. "This year why don't we all just co-operate. Shang, you are not in charge. Flynn, neither are you! This first task is to work together and that is not going to happen if you too are locking horns again."

In defeat, I gave up. He was right. Nothing gets done when people argue.

Eventually after chatting about it for some time, we all went back to the gathered area to give the Even cabins our verdict. "Tuff shit." I smirked, bobbing my tongue out. From behind I could here the rest of cabin eleven do the same, making me smile bigger. "If Phil wants this to happen, then deal with it. Call your little friends from Artemis if you need."

With a huff and a puff all the Even Head of Cabins walked off into the woods with the rest of their team.

"Alright then, go to the stations you are worst at. I want you all to be prepared for what is going to happen tomorrow." I shouted to my fellow cabin, who had all got into a quick formation saluting at me. I paced in front of them like an army leader, watching their expressionless faces. It seems the other cabins had already dispersed but we didn't care. Hermes cabin, whether people believe it or not, is very ordered. We listen to those who are leaders, in our opinions. "Aladdin you stay with me and I need to talk with a small group of you. Who do we want to beat?"

"The Evens." They are yelled back, stomping their feet on the ground before, manically running off in all directions.

The littlest, newest and the brightest all came to me with beady eyes full of excitement. "As none of the Evens are in their cabins, we need to sabotage something." I gave everyone their own special task from swapping hair products with mud for the Aphrodite cabin to filling mattresses with pine cones. Nothing was in the rules for displeasing the other cabins.

"Isn't that a little bit evil?" Eric asked, with a smug look on his face. I don't know why but I loathe that kid. Everything about him was just pathetic and lame. He's the son of Poseidon, big whoop! He is a danger to the camp - every monster is on the look out for him and ready to catch him whether Phil believes that or not.

"It just says we are playing capture the flag. There is nothing written on the piece of paper that says we can't ... help hinder our opposition."

"Why is Al here, then?"

"He is my second in command. Someone else has to know what the whole tactics are." Flynn smiled, looking at his friend. "And he can be useful for a distraction."

Shang unrolled the camp map, pinpointing possible places for us to place out flag. We knew that the Even's domain would be on the other side of the river and the best we can do is plan for where it could be. "I think we should place ours up here." He pointed on the map at a high rock that the opposition would have to climb. No one argued.

"Where will their flag be placed?" Peter asked.

"I would be guessing that it will be placed somewhere around here." A heavy forested area. "It's a secluded space and far away from water. My first plan of action will to have three squadrons. The biggest being the one in the middle ready for an attack. The other two will flank around the outside."

"Why don't we have all or a few Apollo's up in the trees dotted around on our side? They are the best archers so why put them on the ground when they are more useful on the ground. And, they know signals that only they understand." I suggested, giving a little shrug of the shoulders. "Hephaestus group could make nets that we could throw over them to trap them?"

Peter gasped, "Flynn, when did you get good at battle strategy?"

"Obviously, I told him those things." Shang spluttered.

"Doesn't matter." I spoke pushing Shang over a little while I conducted, what had to be, the best capture the flag organization in the whole of history. Generations from now, will hear about the legend of Flynn Rider - just a son Hermes who showed everyone that you don't have to be a son of Ares or daughter of Athena to come up with ingenious plans.

"Everyone clear on what they are doing?"

In a joke, they stamped their left foot and poked their tongue out of their mouth (a Hermes cabin tradition). Shang was the only one who didn't join in - no surprises there. Tomorrow was going to be amazing. Lives will change because of me. Things were starting to look sunny side up, finally.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N I've loved writing it and I have a ideas on where it's going. However if you want Disney people or mythological monsters to pop up just comment. I'm open to anything. To be honest, the only reason it's Flynn Rider (other than the fact he's awesome) is because he has a surname. I know, shame on me. Soooo what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey do you hear that?"

"Shut your mouth, Eric." I shushed hitting him on his head, knocking his helmet slightly. After yesterday's awesome strategy planning that _I_ had conducted, with my pretty little noggin, everything seemed to go down hill for me then on. They'd paired me up with Eric to be the defense team: the Ares cabin wasn't taking any of my tactics so who knows what they are doing right now: the Apollo team haven't told anyone, from outside their cabin, what any of the signals are or mean (thankfully Peter has put himself with my team and has dotted an Apollo offspring with the others) and to top it all off, the Even cabins and Phil have personal agendas to get me after my cabin had infiltrated theirs with things to destroy their sleep. So to top it off, I have to protect the flag and myself. Oh and the dazed Eric.

"Listen."

"You listen to me, punk." Yao, an Ares son, shouted from the top of the nearest rock. "I am king of the rock and everything near me. That includes you. So you have to listen to me and what I tell you - there isn't nuttin' you girls can do about it"

Eric sighed, flipping his sword 'Riptide' around. "Typical Ares cabin."

"What you say, Seahorse?"

"Leave it be, Yao." Peter snapped back, climbing onto the rock next to him. "We do not have time for this, so shut up. Listen for the call. Get along."

Everything went quiet. No dryad moved, no satyr played the pipes and not even a tree would move in the wind. Nothing. It was eery and quite spooky, not that I would ever admit that to anyone, but I could feel a shiver down my back. Is it my determination to win? The anticipation to do well at something, finally? Or is it to opposite: the idea of becoming the failure?

Yet in the distance, a beautiful sound could be heard. "Can you hear it now?" Eric asked, looking in the direction of the noise.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" I whispered, stunned by the angelic singing voice.

"The Lake."

"You two, shut up." Yao bellowed, throwing one of his knives down at us. It gazed the side of my face, giving me a little scratch on the cheek. "We all heard the sound. It's probably a Siren. Put in ear plugs if it's going to affect you, Eric."

"It won't." He shouts up, flipping off Yao but put some ear plugs in anyway. Where did he get them from?

In the distance, the sound of a conch shell horn echoed through the trees. "That is the signal." Peter smiled. He cupped his hands around his mouth and projected a loud bird call to the rest of his cabin. The guy had a serious pair of lungs on him.

My ADHD was starting the kick in. I could hear the battle cries, the clashing of swords and armour, the calls of the opposition trapped by our nets, the yowls of injuries and shock. It sounded like we were winning and I just wanted to be in that action. I want to face my enemies with sweat pouring down my face, I want to see their expression when I touch their flag. I need to feel the victory for once in my life.

Without thinking, I rushed off in to the forest, ignoring the protests behind me. There are enough of them there to defend the flag. If need be, I'm sure Peter could call for back up (we had planned an easy tree route for the Apollo cabin to swing/climb/jump around without being seen by the Even's). It wasn't long before I saw and knocked down my first prey. He too had fled from his team. Yet as I looked closer, I didn't recognise this person - if you could call it a person. It was smaller than most people with a grey skin colour. It's face and body looked swollen with warts, giving it's features a pig like complexion. I'd never seen or heard of such a creature however I knew it wasn't good. I could sense it.

Quickly, I headed back to where our flag was to see it how I left it. No one had yet managed to get near us. "Where did you go?" The King of the Rock asked sharply.

"Bad news, there are monsters in the forest."

"You sure?"

"I just knocked one out. It was smaller than Yao, grey skinned and pig like."

"I haven't heard of a monster that looked like that before." Eric said, taking out his ear plugs. When he did, he was back on the, "Do you hear that?"

Yao, getting angrier by the second, snapped, "Put your ear plugs in, Seahorse. Or do I have to knock some sense into you to get salt water out of your brain. We have a problem much more important than some noise you can hear."

"He's not imaging it." I piped up.

"I don't care. Would you like me to come over there and give the two of you a knuckle sandwich?!"

We both shook our heads.

The silence appeared again. The battle cries, the calls, the yowls could not be heard. Eric nudged me and mouthed, 'There is no more of that singing.' And he was correct. Nothing could be heard anymore. Had everyone stopped or are they too far away? It didn't explain the absence of the girl's singing.

Suddenly out of nowhere a loud cry was heard. The way it just appeared with so much pain and distraught caught us off guard. It unnerved us all. Trying to regain speed, Peter hopped from the rocky ledge and commanded, "We must go to the others. They are in trouble and it's not from the Even cabin."

"I told you all."

"Let's not get big headed, Flynn. Yao, you can stay here on your own or you can bring the flag with us. I don't think capture the flag is being played anymore."

Peter nodded his head and led us the right way. It wasn't much of a backup, just four guys, but it was something. All hands, clearly, needed to be on deck. We didn't look back to see if the Ares son was following - we didn't have time. "How can you get that from one cry?" I asked as we ran along.

"You have to be prepared for the worst case scenario. My Lost Boys know that." He smiled, pulling an arrow from his quiver. Like most cabins, they had their own nicknames for it - Apollo was the Lost Boys. Despite the title, many girls have been in the Apollo cabin. "Let's hope it's something we know how to defeat."

The forest seemed never ending. I think we got lost. Maybe. Yao had caught up with us, carrying the flag on his shoulder. However as he appeared from the bushes, Eric seemed to disappear. I slowed down, cursing under my breath, "For Gods sake, where could he have gone? When did he go?"

The other two shrugged and it went quiet again. I could just about depict the soft heavenly melody that they'd heard earlier. "The voice we heard is back, do you think he's gone there?"

"Why you getting worried about him, Rider? I thought you didn't like the guy." Yao huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Doesn't mean I want him dead."

"The more time we waste here, the less time I'm going to see blood on my sword. So if you don't mind I'm going."

"Wait up." Peter smiled, placing his arrow ready in his bow.

"Okay, just leave me here." I shouted to them, kicking the dust with my shoe. Great. I'm all alone in the forest with any kind of monster out here, ready to attack any demigod. Yao had a point, I didn't care for the son of Poseidon and it wouldn't bother me if he was lost in here but I couldn't just forget about him. I was in a between a rock and a hard place. There was only place, Eric could be - with the person who was singing. This thing could be someone amazing. On the other hand it could be a monster. He has his sword and armour.

In the conclusion that Eric can defend for himself, I ran in the way Peter and Yao did. They may have turned off or gone straight ahead but I stuck with what I knew, always turn left. You know, 'Right tighty, lefty loosey'. Loosey is a lot better than tighty. I have flawless logic.

It didn't take long till I ran into somebody, literally. They were coming from the side of me and them BAM, we crash. It took a while for the tumbling to stop and the aggressive pushing away, but I knew who is was. The one person that can't stand me, "Hello Aurora. Not your best day, I see."

"Cut the crap, Flynn." She glared, keeping her sword in front of her, in front of me. She looked different. Was it the shake in her hand? The bruise starting to form on her face? The underline terror? Everything about those questions makes me worried. Aurora is the most down to earth, level headed person you'll ever meet. Nothing freaks her out. So yeah, I'm starting to worry and panic just a little bit. "I know what you are doing. You are trying to seduce me so that I forget where I'm going."

"Are those bags under your eyes?"

"I didn't sleep last night, okay. Some people need their beauty sleep."

"No kidding."

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way or fight me."

"Depends. What are you looking for?"

"Your flag, dummy."

"Oh well you see, we are coming to help you guys. Our flag with us. I could point you to where we were or I could tell you were you might be able to find it."

"You're such an ass. Why can't you just say what's going on?"

I inhaled deeply, gave her a wink and rapidly recalled what had happened. "So you see, we are trying to find where you Even's, and the rest of our team are, to help you defeat the monsters that are attacking you."

"How'd the monsters get in?"

"Exactly. So if you don't mind, can you run back to where you once were and take me with you? That would be stupendous."

Aurora glared one more time before running off. I didn't ask if we were heading in the right direction. Being a son of Hermes, I am athletic so I can run faster than other campers and won't have that dreaded stitch at the end. That's a bonus I suppose yet it doesn't feel like a special ability: there's a thousand of us all over the country with the same ability. Doesn't make it feel so special anymore.

"I've found him." Someone bellowed as we veered into an opening. I didn't have time to say 'Hi,' or check out who's voice it came from, I was already on the move again. I didn't even check if Aurora was with me. It's okay she has weapons. Heavy footsteps were in hot pursuit of me, shouting out names and calling to their other friends to help take me down.

What the hell do they want with me?!

I saw the Big House, the cabins, normality in front of me. I could take a foot outside the forest and hope a barrier there could happen, yet I couldn't risk it. The injured were already starting to walk to the infirmary, and it appears its a lot. Did the Odd's cause it or the creatures chasing me have something to do with it? I tried to spot an easy advantage point to have on my enemies, which isn't easy while running, and I found one. He said by the lake so I can only wish that that is where he is.

"Eric!" I shouted as I got closer to the lake, sounding panicky. "Eric!"

"What?" He yelled back, waving his arms up in the air. I could only see his silhouette as the sun casted a shadow on him.

"A little help would be nice." I pointed back to the stampede behind me.

As soon as I showed up next to Eric, a splash in the water occurred. A shimmer of red, green and purple could be seen: only for a second before it vanished into the depths. "Are you throwing rocks, while everyone else is trying to defend the camp?"

"No. I was...You don't have time to listen." He commented. I didn't dare look back, I didn't want to see what kind of creature was after me yet it shocked Eric. Frantically, he looked around for something to use. "Flynn, are you okay with water?"

"Love it."

"Good." Eric smiled and pushed me into the water. When I had submerged he was next to me grabbing my arm. Even though the water was around me, I didn't feel damp. I couldn't feel the water around me. "It's a perk of being an offspring of Poseidon."

Arrows and spears fly into the lake, the water caressing the easy glide to the sandy bottom. Little bubbles were left to float to the surface, the only remnants of the weapons entering the clear liquid. Eric closed his eyes and we 'swam' to where the water met the earth. The top of our faces bridged the open air to see a crowd around the podium, where Phil was standing. From our positions we couldn't get a good view of the scenario so when we finally got onto dry land, we made sure that we were hide behind the canoes.

"Where is Flynn Rider?" A green-skinned, tall, slim woman asked, projecting her voice out to the crowd of campers and mythical creatures. Her yellow eyes sent a shiver down my spin as they looked my way. It was frightening how much power she seemed to possess - it didn't help with the horned headdress and the long staff she carried, that had a glowing green orb on the tip. To me, she made Hecate look like a child who dabbled in card tricks.

What do they want with me? I haven't done anything wrong - not that I know off. I'm just a son of Hermes. Like I keep saying, nothing important.

"We do not have such a person at our camp." Phil bleated.

"We know who his parents are. We can sense him here."

"I'm sorry I don't know where and who this person is."

"So you are going to play that game, are you? Well then, we better have some bargaining chips." She wickedly smiled and clicked her fingers. Six clouds of black appeared out of no where and spiraled into six different forms. Only five held a fellow camper. Actually only four, one had a nereid, or mermaid, in her arms. Each looked like they had a tightening grip on their captive prey. "Now you have seen our bargaining chips, would you like me to repeat the question."

"I will give you the same answer then."

The green skinned lady smirked, walking over to the sea creature and the monster that held it tightly. "Fine. The first one to die will be...this lovely sea creature here. We just had her because we thought a-"

"Wait." Eric bellowed, interrupting her. I hadn't even noticed that he'd got away from cover. His trusty sword was uncapped and steady in his hand.

"A son of Posiedon." The five villains whispered. It's not every day you see an offspring of the Big Three. In the past, monster's have gone against the protocol given to them and taken something they value more, it's incredible to see none of them have tried to snatch Eric yet. Maybe these aren't Ancient Greek monsters.

The fat, purple skinned human-octopus cooed, mockingly, "The little demigod has fallen hopelessly in love with a sea creature. Oh no, no, no. This is too easy."

"Let her go."

"All you demigods are the same. So much bravery, so much love clouding their brain. You know I used to live in the underwater palace. Bah! In my day, we had fantastical feast and now look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished, and exiled, and practically starving, while he and his fish-folk celebrate."

Eric shrugged, "What's your point?"

"Someone needs to understand what I, what we want. If it's to kill your little girlfriend, then so be it."

"I have never spoken to my dad. Why do you think he will this time?"

"They always come running to their precious children when they get hurt."

"This has nothing to do with this Flynn Rider person." Eric calmly spoke, edging closer to the human-octopus. I'm surprised the Greeks haven't called it anything by now? "What's the point in having these people?"

A tall, Arabian man spoke, looking like he got a nasty smell up his noise, "Were you not listening? Bargaining."

"The nereid has no purpose in this." Eric muttered, getting ever so close to his 'girlfriend'. Isn't it a little bit creepy, aren't mermaid's related to Poseidon? I really need to concentrate when I'm having to learn about the myths.

I scanned the surrounding area. From my position I couldn't tell who was captured by the other three villains, I just recognised the armour and the orange 'Camp Half-Blood' tops underneath. Hang on, wasn't there another one. She was undetectable. Where could she be hiding?

I tried to move, tried to warn them about the missing enemy but I couldn't move. My legs felt like lead, freezing me to this very spot. I thought maybe I could swing or lower myself to the ground so I could crawl but I couldn't. Someone has trapped me in a spell. Could it be one of the villains I see before me or someone else I should fear?

The human-octopus laughed, stroking the mermaid's red hair, "You have only just met her. Did her singing cause you to love her?"

Before anyone could have seen, the missing one jumped from behind the human-octopus and stabbing Eric in the stomach. "NO!" The mermaid screamed, incredibly high, squirming her way free to lie next to him. She softly touched his face and mouthed words only sensitive ears could hear.

The campers, like me, could not move nor speak. (However as I watched them, they could move their limbs like they were trapped in a box that just fits them. Whatever's holding them back is completely different to my magic bonds. Two different magicians are acting here.) We could only watch in bewilderment. You don't see fellow campers fall to the ground out of combat. It felt wrong and unjust. All I wanted to do was see if he was all right, maybe swipe at them with my sword, but Eric needs help. I could see it in the eyes of the other campers.

"Look at how things turn out when you don't listen to us." A guy in a captains outfit tutted, using his hook to stroke his mustache.

"Should have played your cards right." The other man snickered, placing his top hat back on his head.

"It's a shame it had to turn out nasty," the evil witch pouted. "The offer stands. Give us Flynn Rider and you get these four back."

Phil baa-ed, "What about Eric?"

"That's not my problem. Ask your Gods for help." With a flick of the wrist, the black mist covered them again and disappeared like they never were here.

Just as they vanished, the other campers could move. All I could do was watch as they ran around frantically. The Apollo kids went to Eric hoping to heal him: Athena and Ares cabin strode to Phil to ask for quests or to talk about strategy: my cabin and Demeter's went back into the woods hoping to see if they can find anything of me, the others that have gone or fellow campers that cannot move from injury and Aphrodite's cabins consoled the mermaid as Eric moved to the infirmary. Who knows what Dionysus offspring's were doing. Still, I'm still stuck behind the canoes struggling with my lead-filled legs. I need to move, I need to go and sort things out. People need to know that I'm here. People need to know that I will find our other campers and turn myself in. If they are just looking for me, we can get five people back - I'm sure they know how to heal Eric.

"Let me go," I demand, jostling about. "I have to help my friends."

Before me, the air started to move, distorting the scene I was watching. A smokey mist wavers in front of me with three blurred faces, all having the same appearance. It was remarkable to see such a phenomenon that I had to rub my eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. The woman in the smoke spoke, echoing around me as all three of her mouths opened, "Listen, things are going to get worse. You need to stay safe."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry but that's not happening."

"You're so much like your father - never listens to anyone's advice." She tutted, shaking her three heads. "I am only trying to look out for you. Camo Half-Blood is not safe for you anymore, if they know you are here more will come and take you."

"Why?"

"You will find out someday." She smiled. The smoke seemed to flicker away as the wind started to pick up. "When you don't listen to me, just remember to feel what is inside and use it. There is more to you than you think."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Think more of yourself, Flynn." The woman smiled, before drifting away into the air. After she left, my legs went back to normal. I could walk again. It felt weird to have the sensation back but I ran as fast as I could to Phil. He needed to give me a quest. This quest would save more lives than any other. This quest is what I was born to do, although the mysterious mist lady said otherwise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N thank you for reading this. I would appreciate it if I could get a review as I want to see what people think of it. I'm really enjoying writing this. **

**-Could you work out who the villains were?**

**-Who is the mysterious mist lady?**

**-And will Phil give Flynn a quest at last? Guess you'll have to read on. :P**


End file.
